New Beginnings,book1 Trust in One
by storystorm44
Summary: The clans are once again being overrun by twolegs. They must leave their preciouse lake and find a new beginning. On their treacherous journey they find Puma, a small abandoned kit they found in a twoleg place. When the clans reach their new homes Puma starts having strange dreams that dont make any sence. Is this new home really where they are ment to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty, just so everyone realizes this takes place just a couple generations after 'The Last Hope'. As you will notice there are a few cats still present just older than before. **_

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader: **

**Cherrystar- Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes**

** (apprentice- Redpaw)**

**Deputy: **

**Tunnelwhisker- black and white tom with abnormally thick whiskers**

** (apprentice- Minnowpaw)**

**Medicine cat:**

**Lillyflower- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Warriors: **

**Flamepelt- fiery red tom with white paws**

**Fallentree- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes**

** (apprentice- Willowpaw)**

**Berrynose- cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail- calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Molefur- brown and cream tom with hazel eyes**

**Seedfern- tortoiseshell she cat with white chest.**

**Sagebush- brown tabby tom **

** (apprentice- Featherpaw)**

**Rubythorn- orange and white she-cat with long, sleek fur**

**Bramblethorn- brown and white tom**

**Foxleap- reddish tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Redpaw- reddish tabby tom with black paws**

**Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with ice blue eyes**

**Willowpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Featherpaw- light brown tom with white belly **

**Queens:**

**Tremblefoot- long haired white she-cat (kits are Snowy kit, white she-kit, Creamkit, cream colored tom with black paws, and Horsekit, brown and white she-kit)**

**Elders:**

**Millie- striped grey tabby she-cat with a white flecked muzzle**

**Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

**Nightstar- black and tan she-cat with long tail**

**Deputy:**

**Tangleweed- light brown tom with powerful shoulders**

**Medicine cat:**

**Birdflight- petite ginger she cat**

**Warriors:**

**Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Mintclove- White she-cat with green eyes**

** (apprentice- Redpaw)**

**Gorsebramble- black and white tom with amber eyes**

** (apprentice- Fallowpaw)**

**Reedfeather- Long haired grey tom with white chest and belly**

**Kinktail- powerful red tom with crooked tail**

** (apprentice- Goosepaw)**

**Applenose- pretty grey and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Dewymoss- fluffy yellow she-cat with amber eyes**

** (apprentice- Lightningpaw)**

**Yellowfur- White tom with a yellow tinged fur**

**Apprentices:**

**Fallowpaw- smoky colored she-cat **

**Lightningpaw- dappled brown and white tom**

**Redpaw- white tom with red paws**

**Goosepaw- dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Fernwhisker- Calico she-cat (kits are Littlekit- ash colored tom, Briarkit- dark brown tom and Pinekit- light brown she-kit)**

**Elders:**

**Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Crowfrost- grumpy black and white tom**

**Shrewfoot- grey she-cat with black feet**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Boulderstar- Large pale grey tom**

**Deputy:**

**Furzepelt- Grey and white she-cat**

**Medicine cat:**

**Moonbeam- Pale brown tom with grey stripes**

**Warriors:**

**Whiskerheart- light brown tom**

**Firegleam- orange she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hazeltree- Smokey grey she-cat**

**Blueice- Small tabby she-cat**

**HardFeet- Powerful black tom with yellow eyes**

**Owlfeathers- Light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw- grey tom with black ear tips**

**Spottedpaw- tan she-cat **

**Lurchpaw- White tom with grey points**

**Queens:**

**None at the moment!**

**Elders:**

**Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws**

**Nightcloud- Black she-cat**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Hollowstar- dark brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**

**Mossyfur- brown and white she-cat**

**Medicine cat:**

**Poolberry- Tan and white she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Troutstream- pale grey tabby she-cat**

**Rushclaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Pebblefoot- molted grey tom**

**Sagefern- red tinted she-cat with amber eyes**

**Brownpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Riverstone- Dark grey tom**

**Hailstorm- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ice blue eyes**

**Willowbranch- black she-cat**

**Cactusthorn- brown tom with sharp claws and teeth**

**Longtail- black and white she-cat with unusually long tail**

**Fuzzyclaw- smoky colored she-cat with black points**

**Apprentices****: none as of right now!**

**Queens:**

**Minnowstream- pale grey she-cat (kits are, Lightkit- white tom, and Goosekit- white tom)**

**Elders:**

**Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom**

**Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Cats outside the clans:**

**Puma- black she-kit with yellow eyes**

**Stumble- weak grey tom kit**

**Harp- black and white she-kit**

**Sunny- white tom with amber eyes**

**Snickers- long haired black and white she-cat **

**Penny- Calico she-cat**

**Stick-brown tabby tom**

**Prologue**

_A yellow hue was cast on the frost covered ground. The sun was rising, promising a warm climate and peaceful weather. A ginger tom sat on a warm stone looking down at the clans below him. His pelt glimmered like fire against the glare of the sun, and his green eyes sorrowful and full of pain. He heard paw steps behind him and then heard a familiar voice. _

'_What is wrong Firestar? You should not be loathing around on such a fine day.' The pretty grey she-cat looked at him with her piercing blue eyes._

'_Yes Bluestar, but the twolegs are moving in quickly and the clans are afraid, as they should be. They cannot stay by the lakes much longer.'_

'_I have noticed as well, what the twolegs are doing. You may be right, let us call all of Starclan together and tell them our worries. The clans must move to a new home once again.' _

_The two Starclan cats turned their backs on the below clans and moved swiftly to tell of their horrifying news. _

_**Please, please comment your thoughts/ ideas! Would really help me out and keep me going! Thanks! **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1.**_

Nightstar padded around the corner of a twoleg den, following the sound of a faint mewling that she had been following for some time now. It never seemed to get any closer and the kit sounded helpless and desperate. The mewling slowly started to grow louder until Nightstar knew the kit had to be just around the next bend, and as she reached the corner the twoleg place melted around her and she was in the soft glitter of the Starclan hunting grounds.

_Mouse dung! I wanted to find out where the kit was! _

Nightstar blinked in surprise as she could see the territories below, and on all sides the twoleg monsters came closer than ever before, cutting down trees and eating them. Her breath quickened, for she saw at every moment the monsters drew closer to the territories.

"We have been watching them get closer every day." A voice sounded behind her, "They will not stop. They are nearly to the Thunderclan camp."

Nightstar faltered. "Blackstar! Wh-what should we do? We can't fight them off!"

"You must leave your lake homes, Nightstar. They are no longer safe." The former Shadowclan leader looked at her with sad eyes.

"But they have been our home for such a short time! We can't leave now!" Nightstar looked at him baffled.

"You must!" he growled "You must get with the others. Warn them and make them understand!"

Nightstar seemed to gain control of herself and nodded. "Very well Blackstar. I will do as you say." Nightstar turned to look down at the clans once more overwhelmed by the sight, and when she turned back around Blackstar had gone.

She blinked open her eyes to find herself in her nest. Her moss was damp, soaking through to her skin and she shivered. It must have rained during the night and leaked through the den roof without her noticing. She got to her paws and stretched her stiff limbs, her bones cracking and creaking as she moved.

Nightstar padded out into the clearing, maneuvering around the puddles the rains from last night left, and noticed she slept in. The sun had already risen and dawn patrols were just returning. She padded lightly over to her deputy, Tangleweed, and gave him a nod.

"Sorry I slept so late. I was having some awful dreams. When you have a minut I would like a word with you. I will be in my den." Tangleweed nodded and continued organizing the patrols, as she padded away.

Nightstar groomed her chest fur as she waited anxiously for her deputy to arrive. He came faster than she expected and waited for her to greet him before entering. "Come in" she mewed.

Tangleweed ducked his head into the den, for he was a very tall cat and had to dip his head into all of the dens. "You wanted to speak with me?" he meowed.

"Yes, please sit. Make yourself comfortable." Nightstar was suddenly very hot and nervous about telling her dream. After he had settled she took a deep breath and began. "I had a dream last night... The twolegs are getting closer with their monsters every day. Blackstar came to me in my dream. He said the clans have to leave the lake."

Tangleweed looked taken aback. "But most of us have lived here our whole lives here! The only cat left still alive that made the great journey is Crowfrost and he is as old as this place itself!"

Nightstar nodded slowly. "I know, but we have to leave, for the sake of all the clans. I will need your help organizing patrols to travel to the other clans. We have to arrange a time to have a meeting." Her paws tingled with anticipation.

Tangleweed looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite explain, it had grief, sympathy, understanding, and love, all wrapped up in a bundle. He hesitated for a moment, then said quietly, "Yes, Nightstar. Though I am sad to be leaving my home, I think you have made the right decision. What should I have the patrols tell the other clans?"

Nightstar thought for a moment, "Tell them to meet us on the island in two Sunrises . Bring as many warriors as they please but only you and I will represent Shadowclan…Go now."

Tangleweed nodded and headed out the den, turning back as he left the den and whispered a barely audible, "I will always support you Nightstar," And he was gone.

_I have a great deputy. _She thought. She then heard him grapple down to the clearing, and decided she should probably call a clan meeting and let everyone know what was going on. She left the comfort of her den and padded into the clearing. Jumping onto the usual overhanging branch and called her clan. "Shadowclan, gather to hear my words!" Her yowl echoed through the entire clearing, brining all cats stumbling into the clearing confused that there was to be a meeting at this time.

"Last night I had a dream! Starclan came to me and told me that we must leave our homes around the lake!" Yowls of protest and confusion rang out around the clearing. Nightstar's stomach tightened as she heard her clan around her. "Quiet," she yowled, "The twolegs are closing in on the territories and we are no longer safe! Tangleweed will organize patrols to travel to the other clans. He will give instructions to those going. Starclan be with us all!" She nodded and leapt off of the branch, watching her clan from the edge of the clearing.

Nightstar saw Tangleweed already organizing patrols and felt more at ease. She padded up to him, deciding she wantd to go on one of the patrols, maybe it would help get her mind set if she had something to do.

"I want to join a patrol, if I may." She mewedHe looked amused. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask! You're the leader for starclan sakes!"Nightstar, feeling embarrassed, licked her chest fur a few times and nodded to her deputy.

"The patrol traveling to Riverclan included Applenose, Reedfeather, and Kinktail, and Goosepaw. Traveling to Windclan was Dewymoss, Lighteningpaw, and Tigerheart. Then finally going to Thunderclan will be myself, Nightstar, Tawnypelt, Mintclove, and Redpaw." Tangleweed finished explaining and the patrols headed out of the gorse tunnel. In a few moments they would be at the Thunderclan camp pleading they leave with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The patrol skimmed the edge of the pine forest, paws light and agile. This stealth was what made Nightstar so proud to have pure Shadowclan blood. Her patrol reached the border and Nightstar waved them to a standstill with her tail, deciding they should wait for a patrol, so not to pose a threat.

It wasn't long before she could smell the strong scent of a Thunderclan patrol, and they broke through the woods with a threatening hiss, making Nightstar nervous. They could not afford a fight now, not with so few warriors. She tried to sit calmly with her tail wrapped around her paws, suppressing a shiver.

The Thunderclan warriors looked taken aback as they saw the Shadowclan leader sitting so calmly. They let their fur lay flat on their necks, and their hackles dropped, realizing there was to be no quarrel.

"Nightstar," a big tom dipped his head. She recognized him as Molefur, she had seen him in gatherings and was surprised he had not yet joined the elders. "What do you need? Is all well in Shadowclan?"

"All is well, thank you for asking. I wish to speak with Cherrystar, if I may." Nightstar saw in his eyes he knew, that all was not well in Shadowclan. He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Very well, follow us." Molefur flicked his tail, and took off, with his patrol following, Shadowclan trailing after. They raced through the trees at an unfair pace, like the Thunderclan cats were trying to show off how good they were in the dense wood. Nightstars patrol had a hard time keeping up, continuously stumbling over logs, and roots. They reached a path that lead to very thick brambles, with a small opening big enough for one cat to squeeze in at a time.

Once inside Nightstar was almost thrown off balance, realizing it was a drop down to the camp that was surrounded by stone walls. She made her way down the twisted path; looking back she realized her clan mates were having similar problems. Finally to the bottom with her clan mates at her side, she took in her surroundings.

Molefur had disappeared into a den in the side of the stone walls, higher than the rest, and came out with Cherrystar. She looked curious about her visitors, yet still friendly and not hostile whatsoever. "Nightstar," the pretty ginger she-cat dipped her head to the visitor. "I am told you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, please. Somewhere more private if we can." Nightstar mewed to the Thunderclan leader.

"Yes, follow me. Please make yourselves comfortable, you may have anything from the fresh kill pile." She nodded to the patrol, and lead the way to her den; the cave that they emerged from previously. Cherrystar made herself comfortable in her nest and waited for Nightstar to begin.

"I've had a dream, Starclan has instructed me to gather the clans, and leave the lake. The twolegs are moving closer every minute to our territories, and their monsters are eating our trees. We must go."

Cherrystar stayed silent for a long while, her eyes clouded, and her head bent to the ground. Nightstar was about to say something, but Cherrystar began to nod slowly.

"Thunderclan will leave with you if the others agree. I have noticed the twolegs as well."

"We will be meeting on the island in two sunrises, just the leaders and deputies, and we will talk this out. I hope to see you there." Nightstar dipped her head and stood, about to leave.

"I will be there" Cherrystar mewed. Nightstar nodded and padded out of the cave, sliding down the edge that led to the clearing below. She gathered her clan, with them all saying their goodbyes and headed back to their territory.


End file.
